Empty Dolls
by GypsyWorker
Summary: Two supposedly ordinary women. Five very unordinary men. Separated by the seas of mortal men and time transcending. What do they have in common? The very real war that once again boils within the bowls of a parallel world.
1. The Begining

Prolioge

Halloween Scare

Written by Hyatt

The music pounded loudly as body's slammed against one another in the abandoned warehouse. Glow sticks caused the multi colored streaks in the darkness. This was the dream of any hard rocker, and it was a dream come true for Mayasa. Large baggy black and bright orange pants adorning her legs were lit up with all of the glow sticks she had hanging from the chains and loops. Her upper body was concealed within a black and orange low cut corset that not only pushed up and out her already ample breasts but also had glow sticks hanging from the loops that the lace string went through. Not to mention the sticks hanging from the safety pins that littered the scantness top. Short dark purple hair was gelled into a dike spike along with the black and orange makeup that she wore, Mayasa looked and acted the part she knew she was born for. The concert raged on and on until finally the last band bid their fair well and a Happy Halloween to all. Everyone began to pile towards their cars, the drunk, the drugged, and the sexually driven all eventually made it to their vehicles, May among their numbers. finally spotting her piece of shit Honda she walked towards it as she dug into her pockets for the keys unaware of the costumed body that followed her.

Suddenly feeling as if she were being watched she glanced over her shoulder, but saw no one other than her fellow drunks as they stumbled towards their own rides. Now reasonably pairinoid, as is understandable for any intoxicated and chemically unbalanced being, May picked up her shuffled steps till she reached her car. Breathing a sigh of relief she unlocked her car door and slid in and locked the door once she was situated. Slipping in the key she turned it but failed to hear the engine turn over.

"Why you shitty fucker..Start damn it!"

She growled to the car as she struggled with starting it. Turning the key again and again with no result. During the process of cussing out her car and begging it to start May once again felt that feeling of someone watching her. Violet eye's eased up away from the stearing wheel as she squinted trying to find the cause for her discomfort. finally she spotted it. But there wasn't enough light for her to see who the shadowed figure was. Not realizing she had kept her efforts for starting the car up, the engine roared to life scaring the shit out of the woman. Head lights flooded the area into illumination and over the once shadowed figure allowing for her to see just who had been standing not ten feet away from the bumper of her car.

Violet eye's widened in surprise at what she saw. A man, well at least she thought it was a man. You couldn't tell through his costume that he wore. He stood at least six foot and was garbed in an honest to goodness metal armor. Tan and red in color it covered from his feet to the top of his head, where a helmet and mask effectively covered his face from view. Wicked looking steel claws gleamed from the back of his right armored hand while a pretty damn convincing sword was gripped in the males left hand. Shaking her head May frowned and pressed the heal of her hand into the middle of her stearing wheel. The result was the sounding of a rather pathetic and weak horn sounding.

_"God..I need to get that fixed"_

The thought echoed in the back of her head before she rolled down her window and stuck that dike spiked head out to yell at the man blocking her car.

_"Should just run him over..idiot"_

"Hey Fag Get the fuck out of my way already!"

At first she received no reaction from the metal man. His eyes..the only thing she really could see, simply stared at her causing for the hair on the back of her neck to rise and for shivers to race down her spine. Finally movement happened. The man slowly slid one large foot behind the other as he stepped to the side far enough so May could pull the Honda out of her parking spot and past him. Shaking her body to rid it of the goose bumps and shivers, May placed the car in drive and pressed her foot against the gas. As she passed him, May's eye's narrowed into a glare and a hand raised to press against her once more closed window only to flip him the bird as she passed. She never looked back, never checked her rear view mirror..never thought about doing it. Maybe if she had, If perhaps she had made herself look she would of noticed the wolves. But it was to late as the tail lights of her car vanished in the darkness leaving only the man behind in the now empty parking lot

The two wolves had apparently appeared out of no where as they looked up to their master. Their fur was as black as ink and their eye's a burning yellow that could devour your soul if you looked into them for two long. The one on his right wagged his tail for a moment while the other whined and bumped his muzzle against the armored hand. A word never left his lips as he ran his metal fingers over the soft fur but it seemed an unspoke command had been given as the wolves looked at one another before bounding off into the darkness. Farther off in the distance the sound of screeching tires could be heard and a sickening sound of metal crunching. A horn sounded. Soft and pathetic before all was silent..It staid as such for a good amount of time before finally laughter began to bubble from the man. Deep and wicked sounding. And then as soon as the sound had dissipated so did he, within the blink of an eye he was gone. Not even leaving a footprint behind.

* * *

Half way across the country another party was being held. Though it was far from the raging party of that which had been held in the outskirts of Detroit city. A much more parentally approved party was being held in the hills of Hollywood's finest citizens. The large mansion, for to call it a mere house would be an insult and a sin, was brightly lit up from the decorations outside as well as from the lights inside. Children ran giggling up to the front door and rang the door bell as they screamed out in unison. "Trick or Treat." The door opened as eye's grew wide at the costumed figure standing in front of them. Treated as a queen her whole life Kithara had decided to be just that. The dress that sprouted from her skinny waist was bloomed outwards to give a full circular look with the help of wire under frame. The deep violet fabric was made of the finest silks that even the queen of England would of turned green with envy at. Relitivly speaking that was. A low cut bodice and drapping sleaves would have made Even the King Louis the seventh drool over the slightly inappropriate exposure of tender flesh. Possibly even distracting him from his legendary love of beautiful young men. Her auburn hair had been curled and pulled to the top of her head. A few ringlets had ben left down to frame her rosy complexion. And to top it all off, there sitting upon her head looking as if it belonged there, was a brightly colored diamond studed tiara.

She smiled sweatly at the children as she dropped into a proper curtsy. Raising she turned around to grab the candy that the children had been seeking. A few screams echoed in the door way and Kithara chuckled to herself. They had spotted the one thing that ruined the whole queen like vision she had set. A rather real looking axe that was seemingly sunk into the back of her blood splattered head. Glad that once more the morbid touch on a seemingly pure costume had taken its full effect, Kithara turned around to hand out the candy.

"Now remember to be careful crossing the streets and stay together. Happy Holloween kids"

She said softly as she waved to them and began to close the door. Her parents had frowned at the idea of a dead queen, but then again their daughter always had a bit more interest in the morbid side of things than ether of them had liked. And just as a devorced couple would, they plamed it on the other and passed it off as a simple phase she would pass through. She knew though that she wouldn't. Her likes of spiders and the darker theams unlike those of her friends who liked poodles and pink of all shades

(Typest barfs at this moment. Hates pink and the preppy people associated with them..considers Paris Hiltin for one((Barfs again))).

Turning on those slightly impractical healed boots, she thought she caught sight of another trick or treater through the frosted windows that lined the door. Her grip tightening over the door nob when a sudden shiver ran up her back, making her think twice about sticking her head out the door too double check. Holding that possition as if frozen in time, curiosity finaly got the better of her as she pulled on the door. Allowing for it to open once more and took a hesitent step out onto the front porch. There standing in the street was a man dressed in an odd looking costume. He looked to be some kind of, oh what was that word again? A Knight? no no that wasn't it. Samori...wait, Yes! That was it, a ronin. She rememberd the term from the report she had been writing for her school yesterday. The person was dressed as a ronin warrior of olden days. Perhaps midevil Asia or something. The armor he wore, though basked in the orange glow of the stringed lights hanging on the metal fence, was a dulled magenta. It looked amazingly authentic but strangly unreal at the same time. He didn't move an inch as his eye's bored into Kithara, causing for her skin to raise in bumps up and down her arms. "It must be so heavy" she thought as an echo in the back of her head urged her to return indoors where it was safe. But she felt oddly entranced and had no real will to move her feet.

Then as suddenly as he was there, he was gone. Kithara blinked in confusion at this realization. "Creepy. Ok No more punch for me tonight." She mumbled to herself while turning around to go back inside. Unfortunatly fate was against her as her AKC championship doberman gave a dash for freedom.

"Draco come back here! Draco HEEL!"

But the dog wouldn't listen as it took off down the street barking madly as if he had spotted a bushy tailed squirrle. Grumbling in irritation that she was missing more of her Halloween party, Kithara grabbed the scarlet red leash from its hook by the door and headed after the normaly very obedient dog. Her heals clicked against the concreat as she called out the canines name several times. Small hords of children laughed loudly as they ran past Kithara on their venture to the next house. Always eager to increase their already bulging bags of candy.

Barking reached her ears as Kithara looked down the dark side street she thought it had come from. "Draco? Are you down there boy?" Always being nervous about being by herself in the streets for as long as she could remember, the worry of her baby boy won over her hesitation as down the sidewalk she ventured. Never knowing that she had been followed or that it was by the same man of whom she had seen earlier. A smirk spread over his features under the face mask that he wore. A large hairy leg poked up from behind his back followed by another and another untill an abnormaly large spider adorned the man's shoulder. It was soon joined by another on the other side. Both critters were of a blackish brown in color and the multitude of eye's easily were seen on their heads..Over sized fangs ran against one another as a drop of venom rested at the tip of one of the creatures hollow fangs.

A hand raised and an armoured finger ran over those hairy creatures. "Make me proud my children" Came the sickenly sweet voice as he lowered his hands. Both aracnids lept from his shoulders only to explode into a dark black smoke that waifted almost lazily away upon the chilly october breeze. A car horn honked as an SUV drove infront of the man. But when it passed he was gone. As if he had never exsisted before. The peace of the night was shattered by a blood curtling scream that was suddenly cut short as the night once more settled into the silence it had retained before. Echos of childrens yells and laughter waifting gently over the breeze.

* * *

Far away from either incident, in a place never seen by the brother sun or sister moon, nore touched by the hands of mortal beings, sat a being that could sully even the purest of souls by simply being in the same room. Its form was for the most part undistinguishable. Though it seemed to be male. Most of its body hidden in shadows his eye's were visible. Those cold hard gray eye's. Dispite those blank gray eye's never seeing a thing that fateful night he knew that some how everything had gone to plan, to his marvoules plan. Those eye's glowed for a moment as a raspy laugh slipped through dry chapped lips. A laugh that made you feel as if the very bony fingers of death itself had grabbed ahold of your heart and began to squeaze.

"It has finally begun."

The voice echoed in the room as if a spectril had spoken. But one thing was evident. This being was pure evil and you can be sure any plan he had in motion did not spell good for a single person in mankind.

* * *

The city slept..deeply and calmly. Some staied up that night though..their eye's trained upon the moon. Tonight was that of a lunar eclips. But it seemed that their eye's grew heavy. A flut seemed to be playing somewhere, perhaps in the back of their heads. Eventualy though all that were awake slumbered at their windows, failing to spot the finished eclipes along with the two figures that hovered in the air..The shadows made it difficult to depict just what they were, but they held a huminoid form. The smaller of the two figures held a flut to their lips as the haunting melody faded. The larger turned their head before a slight gleam of fangs could be seen..and then like that. They were gone. The moon finaly emerging again to shine her light upon a now doomed land 


	2. Introductions

Chapter One

Introductions

Written by Hyatt

* * *

High school sucked! Bossy teachers, touchy principles, snobby classmates. "At least the food is good. Not as good as Ma's but hey I ain't complaining" The class hour? Lunch at the moment. And the cafeteria was filled to the brim but it was easy to spot the one who had spoken the words. He was large. But if you ever called him fat you would find your face being shoved into a rather jungle resembling armpit and probably passed out for the next few hours. Muscle. Pure untamed muscle made his build. His hair was a dark blue. Odd color really but then again who is the authoress to say anything against the amazing original writers? He wore a yellow sweat band over his forehead to hold the locks out of his eye's. This here was Kento Rei Faun. The star wrestler of the high school team, as was expected. Though he was anything short of a jock. In fact he would be the first person to greet a new comer or to help someone pick up their books. Now this went without saying, No one thought that Kento was very bright. Well that was what others thought and Kento was a prime example of the saying Don't judge a book by its cover. But the thing was he simply wasn't school smart. He was very intelligent though, if one took the time to look past the brawn to the brain that laid under it all. He wore a simple pair of jeans with holes around the knee's and the edges frayed. A white shirt stretched over his muscular frame depicting the Japanese rising sun and thick lettering that said_ "The sun rises again"_

Kento seemed to be accompanied with a dark haired boy. Kento easily dwarfing his friends size but in a way he would of been the first you noticed. Why you ask? Well it was those eye's. Deepest blue you've probably ever seen in your life. And intense, as if everything he did in his life he did with the vigger and fire of youth.**_1_** He was very easy on the eye's with those soft looking black locks framing his tanned face. Another star, as expected yet again. Only this boy excelled in another sport. Soccer was his life. He loved nothing more than to kick the ball, to evade his opponents attempts to steal it from him and to score a winning goal. And yet again even despite being a jock he was as kind as the other boy. Of whom was already stuffing his face with the roast beef even though they hadn't sat down just yet. "Kento, if you don't slow down your going to choke and then I'm going to make Sage give you mouth to mouth" The comment alone almost sent the boy blue as he began to cough and pound on his chest. Glaring at his now laughing comrade he took a defiant bite of his meal. This was Ryo Sanada. Wearing a pair of long shorts that came just past his knee's and camo in color. His own shirt was a deep red T that had a picture of a Ninja on the front holding a katana and saying under it _"I'm A Ninja!!"_

The table they had been heading towards was already occupied by two others. More jocks you ask? Well not quite. The blond would of been the first to notice. His locks easily seeming as if spun out of gold. It swept down into his face. A look the teachers highly disagreed with but left be, muttering about stages and hormones of that sort of thing. Though when his eye's landed upon you, Well eye really since the other was hidden by his hair, You knew instantly he was more than he seemed. Blue eye's that were so dark that they looked violet in color seemed to easily penetrate your body down to your very being. As if he were gaging you, though for what none could truly know. But it was these eye's that drew the girls. It was unavoidable. Popularity was not his choice it had been thrust upon him. It didn't help that he was the star pupil in his Kendo class's as well. And while he did like the attention from time to time. Having the girls giggle when you walked by grew tiering and embarrassing after a while. This was the afore mentioned Sage Date. Khaki slacks with a simple black belt adorned his hips and a light blue button up oxford with his collar properly folded down covered his frame. "I heard that Ryo and I do not approve. Besides Kento is more of Cye's type then mine" he joked with a straight face.

A choked cough sounded and so your eye's would be drawn to a boy that other wise you wouldn't have noticed because of his quite nature. He held a napkin to his mouth and nose trying to clean up the juice he had been drinking before the comment had been spoken. Rusty red hair laid untamed upon his head. He was of a pale completion and his eye's would remind you of the calmness of the sea after a storm by its color. I introduce you to Cye Mouri. "That's disgusting Sage. Where in the world do you think of things like that." He said once the juice had been cleaned. Thankfully he hadn't gotten anything on his deep purple shirt that had a picture of a gold fish cracker on it and the words_ "I Like Fishies"._ And just what was his talent? Swimmer. Now I know some of you will say that swimming is not a sport or anything but hey I say it is so it is. In fact Cye excelled so well at the sport that He had been offered a scholarship to a collage in America for it.

"He gets it from me" came a voice from behind the group. Eye's turned to find a rather tall boy. Actually a very tall boy with black hair that held a blueish tint to it. Wild and untamed as if he had just woken up from a nap and only proving it as he let loose a yawn. May I present Rowen Hashibish. Now the thing about this boy was the fact that he played no sport at all. He was more of a book worm than physical workings. One could even classify him as lazy in a way. Though in his free time he practiced archery and did quite a bit of astronimy in his own back yard. He flicked Ryo in the ear as he walked past and sat down next to Cye. "Cuz we all know that my gayness is contagious." Cye made a face as he watched Rowen snatch a fry from his plate "Bloody hell Rowen your disgusting now get away from my food you free loader" Though a frown adorned his face and the hard push to Rowen's side causing for the boy to tumble to the floor didn't truly mean a thing. It was second nature for the two to bicker really. And it had gotten to the point that well frankly it was their own little bond among the five. You could even tell by the slight gleam in Cye's eyes that he was smiling on the inside.

Now let me add a footnote here before I am hunted down by the religious fandome society. It was rumored that the boy was gay for the simple fact that he had never been with a girl longer than a week. And each girl had never been lucky enough if you can catch my drift. But Rowen simply had found no enjoyment out of the relationships and instead of dragging them out he would break it off there and then. And so the vicious rumor had been started. Though he simply brushed it off. He actually joked more about it than others did, finding it to be quite humorous indeed. And just what was this lanky young man wearing. Nothing more than a plain wrinkled black t-shirt and cut off jeans that he had probably slept in the night before.

Behold the boys of wonder. And a wonder they were. hero's of life secretly, normal boys publicly. Hero's? You ask. Well look closely at the boys now in front of you. Ryo kicking Rowen, who had reseated beside Sage under the table, Sage pulling more jokes with Cye and Kento oblivious to it all as he tried to enjoy his meal in peace..though it ended up in pieces on him from Ryo suddenly hitting his elbow so the burly boy now found part of his meal on his lap and the rest on his face. These are the ones who saved our lives. These are the ones who defended all of humanity against the darkness that had threatened to swallow our world. These are no ordinary boys. Hard to believe hmm? Yes well they have their titles and for me that is well enough as it should be for you. Titles? Why you are a very curious bunch aren't you. When in their battles they held power over a mystical armor known as the Armors of Elements. Each to its own, each with its virtues and each with its name. Not one good nor evil but holding the ground called neutrality. The barrier of the armor taking the name for his title. Now I shall reintroduce you to the young men you see in front of you.

The raven haired boy shooting peas from a spoon. Ryo of Wildfire. Deep red like that of the volcano. His armor of flames and heat, burning the very earth under him. He is of the Virtues itself. Speaking of earth. Do you see the burly boy looking forlornly at the food spilled on his lap? That is Kento of Hardrock. Orange like the ores of Mother Earth, his strength resonates from the soil he stands upon. His is the virtue of Justice. The young man trying to protect his abused shins would be Rowen of Strata. Deep blue as the cloudless night, he is of the air, of the sky, of the stars. His arrows fly straight and shine with the light of the universe. His is the virtue of Wisdom_**.2**_The storm eyed male attempting to keep his food safe. His title is Cye of Torrent. Light blue is the color of his armor. The sea his domain, the waters his home and come as he beckons them. His the virtue of Trust. And finally Sage of Halo. The blond drinking his ice tea and calmly ignoring the chaos around him. Electricity..light to be more precise, pierces his enemies upon his whim. Restoring the nature around him with his light. Color as deep green as the nature he so loves. His virtue is that of Life These are the savors of our world and the protectors of our lives.. These Ladies and Gentlemen are the Fabled Ronin Warriors. Take that in and chew it for a while. Tasty isn't it? _**3**_

__

* * *

__

The halls were quiet seeing as class was being held. One particular class was killing the imaginative nature of one of our boys _"I hate history. its boring..The teachers boring, these desks are boring. This whole stupid school is boring. FUN! I NEED SOME FUN!!"_ his poor mind called out from within its confines..Kento sighed heavily as he let his head rest lazily on the heal of his hand while eye's drifted out the window to the semi busy street. So out of it that he never noticed the door sliding open or the sound of footsteps on the floor. In fact he hardly registered the fact the teacher was speaking until he mentioned a single word..New..Suddenly those eye's drifted back to the front of the class only to be met with with deep blue eye's that seemed to hard. They belonged to a girl of average to a bit over in height. She didn't look to be over weight but she wasn't bone skinny either. Now here was the fun that Kento had been waiting for. The girl wore the slandered uniform for the school seeing as she hadn't realized that on Saturdays you could wear your own clothes, in moderation that was..Her purple hair was clipped back out of her face.

The teachers voice continued to intone on. "This is our new exchange student. Go a head and tell us a little about yourself" The teacher stood to the side as the girl raised a hand to her mouth..clearing her throat she began to speak "My name is May Robertson. I'm 19 years old. I come from America. My parents travel for work and I have a twin sister though we don't look alike" She fell silent after this and sighed for a moment before glancing at the teacher. "If you would please.. There's an open seat...hmm oh dear it seems we don't have an open seat." Kento jumped at the opportunity that was presented to him. He raised his hand and then stood when acknowledged "Ma'am. She can have my seat I don't mind standing" Those eye's switched over to him and almost made his skin shiver _"Oh man I think I'm in love, she's hot! Wonder if she likes to party?"_ he thought to himself. Once the teacher had given his approval May began her way towards Kento..glancing at him as she passed him to sit down she noticed the slight laughing glimmer in those eye's as the boy gave her a goofy grin as he held out his hand "Hey my names Kento Rei Faun. You can call me Ken though if you want."

"I don't care" came a rather icily cold voice accompanied with the back of her hand smacking his as she sat down. "_Wow I think I just fell out of love. What stick crawled up her ass"_ Kento looked at her hurt echoing in his eye's before his eyebrows furrowed and he snorted slightly before leaning against the back wall of the classroom_ "Good lookin' but cold as ice. Well so much for having some fun Bet this chick's never had a fun moment in her life"_ He sighed heavily before once more looking out the windows.

* * *

Ryo's breath came in quick pants as his foot once more connected with the black and white ball. It was a hard game they were playing during coed gym. But he wasn't having to much trouble flattening the other team. Well it would of went allot better if Sage wasn't on the opposite team..His golden hair wasn't plastered to his face by way of the sweat band he wore along with the other boys. "Come on Ryo where's your amazing grunt moves hmm?" the blond boy taunted as he charged at Ryo, some how able to nudge the ball out of proper distance. It caused Ryo to trip and unfortunately falling flat on his face, ass up. Sage laughed as his heal went to come down on the ball so as to kick it back towards the goal only to find it stolen from him "What?!" Turning his head he noticed the figure who was running with his ball. Gritting his teeth he started after the figure..Ryo close on his heals after getting to his feet. Soon the boys were neck in neck and no signs of gaining on the person who had stolen the ball..Though Ryo was trying to his best ability's to keep Sage away from his team mate. Then he spotted it..Sage grinned as he watched his own teammates forming a sort of human wall as they began to rush for the ball. "Its over Ryo my team wins!" The blond called with a laugh though Ryo wasn't paying attention as he watched.

But what both saw stunned not only them but the rest of the team members as well..Angling their foot, with the next kick the player had sent the ball up instead of straight..bouncing it from their knee to their head they hit it hard enough to sail over the players. With a soft grunt the person themselves jumped..and flipped..yes flipped..Thankfully the jump had scared a few of the other players causing for them to scatter so a foul wouldn't be called if they were hit..but when the player landed they landed on their hands and feet, butt in the air..the ball still in the air but rapidly coming down now. "They cant get it" Sage panted heavily as he pushed himself harder for the ball only to find himself stopping dead at what he saw. The person still crouched, gave a push of their legs ended up balancing on their hands. A heal connected with the ball sending it flying at the net and out of the reach of the goal keeper. "YES. Ha you loose Sage fork it over buddy" Ryo cried out triumphantly holding out his hand..Sage sighed as he dug in his pocket for the aforementioned money that the two had betted with. "Who is that Ryo? I haven't seen him around before" Ryo chuckled softly as he took the money and stuffed it in his own pocket. "Come on. I'll introduce you."

Sage pushed the sweaty hair from his face as he followed his friend towards the person surrounded by all the other team members "Hey..HEY KIT..KITTEN!!" "Wait..Kitten? Isn't that a gi.." Sage didn't have time to say his thoughts when the person, indeed a girl turned to face Ryo "Hey! What did you think of that shot? Was it good enough to get me onto the team?" She asked softly flicking a few locks of auburn hair from her face "Are you kidding the coach will be begging you to join. Hey this is my friend, Sage, I was telling you about earlier. Sage this is Kitten Robertson. She's an exchange student from America. Her and her twin just started school today." Sage cleared his throat for a moment almost expecting the googled eye's and such. He really wasn't looking forward to this. "Hi. Ohh..You've got to be part American to have hair like that unless you dye it." She said with a slight giggle..An eyebrow cocked in her direction "No I do not dye my hair." came the slightly cold reply. He didn't really mean for it to come across that way but after just loosing part of his allowance and been beaten by a girl. Well Sage simply wasn't in the best of moods.

Kitten blinked for a moment before looking down at her fingers before looking back at Ryo "Is he always so rude?" she said with a grin before she gave both boys a little wave with her hands when she heard the coach calling her name. "Rude? Did she just call me rude?" Sage asked almost dumbly..it was at this point and time that Ryo couldn't hold back the snorted laugh and proceeded to run rather quickly back to the locker room for fear of suddenly having a wider butt hole...preferably around the size of Sages shoe.

* * *

I shall give a cookie to anyone who can figure out where these sayings came from. And no cheating! and also I switched the virtues of Sage and Rowen because of the simple fact that they had been miss translated from the Japanese. besides I think the virtues fit them better that way anyways.

Oh And Props to Kori123 for reading my prologue..This chapters out for you!


	3. House Cats and Strangers

**_Chapter Two_**

**_House Cats and Strangers_**

**_Hyatt_**

"FREEDOM!!" The burly boy bounded away from the school grounds as the bell continued to ring behind him signaling that school was over. Behind him followed a disgruntled Cye as he tried to straighten his more so than normal scruffy hair. Ryo was leaning against his baby puke green Mustang "What happened to you?" He asked once his passengers approached him. Slipping off the hood he opened the door and sat down into the belly of the beast as Kento sat down heavily in the front seat causing for the car to groan for a moment before the male shut the door…Cye popped himself into the backseat as he glared at the large boy's head before looking to Ryo "He's the cause of it" He said before he tried to smooth down his ruffled and wrinkled shirt. Ryo tilted his head slightly as he looked at Kento in confusion "What did you do to him?" Kento snorted softly "He was making fun of my intelligence saying that a banana was smarter than me so I gave him the jungle treatment"

Ryo just about felt sorry for the skinny youth. You see the Jungle treatment was something that Kento did when he was rather displeased with you…First a headlock would ensure only to be followed with those large knuckles grinding against your head and then the ultimate finishing move...Your face in his jungle like pit…"Seriously dude you need to take a weed whacker to that stuff. Who knows you might find some endangered animals in there." Kento pulled out a bag of cookies from his backpack as he grinned chisel "Oh ya and then I'll get famous and rich while you, Cye, wont get any of it you wet willy" He said before suddenly grabbing the lever at the side of his chair and let the seat back fall, squishing Cye's legs. The poor guy offered a yelp of surprise before he started to wiggle and squirm trying to free his trapped and now squished legs. "Hey HEY come on guys don't screw around in my car…" Ryo called as he turned in his seat and started to swat at Kento to let Cye free.

It was only then that Kento seemed to realize they were still in the school parking lot "Hey Ryo why are we still here man? Freedom…You know the word? Cant be free if we're still here" Ryo was about to respond when the driver side passenger door opened and in slid a slender girl. "This is the reason why. Guys this is Kitten She's new here" Ryo responded "Seatbelts or you all get the break test!" He sang out merrily before buckling up himself. "Break test? Like what's that?" Kitten asked curiously as she watched the other two quickly buckling up. But she soon found out when as the car was backing up the breaks were suddenly it and she slammed against the back of the seat…Eye's wide she looked at the rear view mirror to see those bright blue eye's grinning at her..She didn't hesitate to buckle up this time.

* * *

May sat quietly against on the river bank. She had skipped her last hour of class simply because of the fact she always had hated school. Grabbing another rock next to her she rotated it in her fingers before pulling her arm back and chucking it. The stone hit the water only to launch off again skipping several times before finally sinking "Nice one." came a soft voice. May instantly turned to see a tall lanky youth with deep blue hair standing with one thumb snaked through his belt loop "What do you want?" she almost growled before giving him a glare as she turned around. She picked up another stone and was running her ringed fingers over the rough surface. She heard something hit the water and raised those hazel eye's to watch as a rock skipped over the river's surface. Denim covered legs came into her peripheral view before the male sat down "I come here to study and relax." he said frankly as he allowed for the backpack to slip off his shoulders and dragged it to his side. "Your new around here aren't you? I saw you at school. My names Rowen." he said with a  
Friendly grin. 

May lifted her hands to push her hair away from face as Rowen proceeded to watch her curiously, waiting for a name. Unfortunately he was waiting in vain. When he finally realized that she wasn't going to respond to him he simply shrugged his shoulders. Not that he needed to talk to her or anything he simply thought she might like a new friend. But in a sense she couldn't be that uncomfortable around him if she wasn't moving. He noticed as she pulled her legs up towards her chest and wrapped her arms around them as she watched the water. Well might as well not waist the good silence, he figured as he pulled one of his text book's from the beaten gray back pack. It was a trig book. He hated the class with all his being. Everyone classified him as a genius. Some sort of prodigy. Fact was Rowen was only as good as he was because of the simple fact that he had studied hard to get there. Granted having a photographic memory did help but still. Knowledge only comes from learning.

He started to chew on his pencil as he figured out a few of the problems for his home work muttering the equations out loud to himself, pretty much forgetting that May was sitting there. "Damn it" it was the third time he had gotten the answer wrong and he knew it. Something simply just wasn't working out. He started to check out his equation once more before he heard that cold voice next to him..Only it wasn't so cold anymore. "Carry the x and divide the b" she said softly before standing brushing off the grass and dirt that had gathered on her butt…Looking down at his paper he realized that was exactly what he had been doing wrong…instead of dividing he had been multiplying. Slapping his forehead with his hand he quickly scribbled it out to find an answer that he was much more happy with "Thanks" He said with a wide grin before looking up only to watch her back as she left her own bag slung over her shoulder..She stopped for a moment but did not turn or look over her shoulder "May. My names May" And with that she started to walk away again. Rowen grinned softly to himself "May…nice ring to it." he said with a chuckle before he turned back to his work

* * *

Kitten screamed loudly and darted through the living room down the hall…The boys looked curiously when they heard the door slam. "White Blaze" they said in unison only to find the large white tiger slipping through the door frame to enter the living room…He growled pleasantly as those deep brown eyes landed on Ryo. He almost seemed pleased with himself until he got that look from his Master...The look that meant he wouldn't get any kitty treats if he didn't behave himself. He whined softly and those ear's folded onto his head before he moved towards the couch. Ryo chuckled softly before he got up and patted the giant cat on the head "I'll go get her out." Cye and Kento were fighting back rather immature giggles as they sat there before their attention was turned back to the video game that they were playing. Making his way down the hall of the one floor house that he shared with Kento and Cye he rapped his knuckles on the bathroom door…A loud eep echoed from inside 

"Kitten?" he called softly before the door was cracked open and a frazzled looking Kitten stuck her head out cautiously "Man you got a serious infestation of big going on out there…Like where in the world did that thing come from?!" She yelped when Blaze's head stuck around the hallway "Oh now come on he won't hurt you. Just think of him as an over grown house cat." Ryo said with a chuckle as he called for the Tiger…Blaze padded towards Ryo before planting his furry butt on the ground next to him. Kitten gulped for a moment as she held onto the door as if it were her shield. Slowly but surely though she pulled the door open a little more though not fully as she was still hiding behind it…She reached her hand out from between the crack, her fingers trembling before they touched White Blaze's nose. She squeaked again as she jerked her hand back…But before she could fully do so Ryo's own hand grabbed her wrist.

He gently pushed open the door as he gave a smile to the nervous girl though she made no move to pull her hand away from his warm grip she allowed for him to pull her hand closer to the Tiger who proceeded to butt his head against her flesh. Kitten gasped for a second before she realize just how soft the fur was. Ryo let go as he watched the girl move closer to the tiger before she literally attacked the beast "OH MY GOD. He's supper soft…Wow" she said with a giggle shoving her face into his fur…Ryo just laughed as he stood there "You up for some gameage now that your over your little phobia?" Kitten raised her head and tilted it to the side. "You're on!"

* * *

The sun had set and the moon had rule of the sky. Books laid strewn about the youth as she sat quietly in front of the glowing laptop within the dark apartment. The computer cast a glow over her skin causing it to appear paler than it was…accenting the dark circles under her eyes. May sighed heavily as she tapped her pencil against the laptop before she reached for something sitting near her on the top of the desk. A decretive case with a deep blue dragon upon the front…Popping it open to reveal the two rows of Diarum Black, she pulled one out and placed it between her lips. A lighter followed as she lit the cigarette and inhailed…Setting the lighter and the case down she proceeded to exhale the smoke, which appeared in a much more defined cloud thanks to the bright light in front of her and lack of in the rest of the room. 

Leaning her elbows against the top of the desk she held her hands in front of her face with her thumb to her chin as those hazel eyes seemed to look past the computer screen in front of her. For some reason she seemed to be having troubles concentrating on the text in front of her --is having the same issue at the moment-- She ran fingers through her deep purple hair before she leaned back against her chair. Tipping it back on its legs she balanced as such as she placed her arms behind her head as she shoved her pencil behind her ear. Something kept probing at her mind for some reason. She turned her head to the side when she caught the moon's gleam upon the pictures that rested upon one of the many bookshelves in the apartment. Taking another drag of the cigarette she tapped the ash before setting her chair back down to all fours and pushed it back. Getting to her feet she slowly moved towards the pictures and picked up one of them allowing her slender fingers to run over the frame. It was a picture of her and Kitten when they had gone camping by themselves.

A grin split over her face when she remembered it. They hadn't been to far from home or else the parents wouldn't of allowed it but it was still fun none the less…Oh how she remembered how hard she had laughed when Kit had run from behind one of the bush's while answering Mother Nature's call, screaming about how this wild vicious beast was going to eat her. But after all the fuss it only turned out to be an overly curious raccoon. A chuckle slipped her lips as she relived the memory that was still so vivid in her mind. Setting the picture back down on the bookshelf she let her eye's trail over the many different titles held on the wooden platform. It was hard to believe all those books belonged to her. May did like a good read and frankly could be called a book worm. Only, don't say it to her face or you might have the displeasure of meeting her right hook. She moved towards the window as she watched the crescent moon in the sky. So quiet and peaceful. Her elbow propped up on the window seal as her wrist was limp. The clove in her fingers giving off a thin trail of rather pleasant smelling smoke. She sighed once more when she glanced down at the watch upon her wrist. She knew where her sibling was and it was time to fetch her before she became a nusense…May would figure out this annoying problem of hers later. Not even bothering to grab a jacket, only her keys, she proceeded out the front door failing to notice the abnormal humanoid shaped shadow upon the carpeted floor despite the absence of anything of that shape to cast such a shadow, residing in the room.

* * *

"No fair you cheated. That's the only way you could of won." came the whinny voice as Kento laughed while leaning back "Stop being a sore looser and fork it over sister" Kitten grumbled as she took the last HoHo that she had claimed, key word being Had, and handed it to the burly boy next to her whom proceeded to shove the entire sweet into his mouth and chew. "That's gross Ken" she glowered before getting to her feet. Irked with her fifth loss in the fighting video game, Kitten trudged towards the kitchen only to find Cye and Ryo completing their homework for the night. One look at her frowning face and both boys instantly understood "Beat you too huh?" Cye asked softly as he pressed his pencil to the paper to scribble down an answer for his science assignment. Kitten only grunted as she glanced at the clock. Noticing the time she began to pick up her own books to place back into her beaten bag. She honestly had tried to get some homework done before the problem of being chased out of the kitchen by the tiger and then being challenged into a game tournament. 

A knock sounded suddenly from the front door causing all the boy's to get up…Kento yelled/muffled something from the living room before Cye jumped up "no no I'll get it" he called out sighing when he imagined Kento answering the door with a mouth full of HoHo. Pushing his unruly hair away from his face the youth headed from the kitchen into the hallway that led to the front door…Opening it he was about to open his mouth to question what the guest wanted when he stopped..He didn't know this female. She stood there dressed in baggy black shorts that rested against her hips and a black tank top with straps so thin it looked like they would snap with the slightest touch…He spotted a few tattoos upon her when she turned to face the door fully. A black cigarette rested between her fingers before she raised her hand to take a hit off of it "I'm here to pic..." She didn't finish her sentence when suddenly from behind Cye a small body burst forward, pushing the poor boy to the side and allowing the door to open fully…

With his back hitting the wall and knocking over the coat rack the noise was enough to gather the other two's attention towards the door. In the mean time there was Kitten mauling the poor stranger on the step before the girl sighed and with the least amount of effort heaved Kitten over her shoulder and turned around ready to walk away with the now flailing girl "Hey…Put me down. Knock it off" Ryo was the first to react "Put her down. Who are you?" he asked those tiger blue eye's narrowing. White Blaze had pushed himself between the boys and stood on the front porch his fur standing on end slightly and a growl resonating from his chest. The strange girl turned around as she placed a hand on her hip though keeping a tight hold over Kittens waist despite the squirming and kicking to free herself of the undesired grip. Lips opened about ready to speak when yet again she was interrupted. This time by Kento "I know you. You're that May chick…Wait…Kitten you didn't tell me your last name was Robertson."

May sighed heavily as she raised her free hand to take another hit off her smoke before she some how managed to balance on one foot to put out the embers on the bottom of the other all the while managing a wiggling twin on her shoulder. When she turned around to head back towards the motorcycle parked on the side of the road with out a word as Kitten just gave the guys a big grin "Yup…Its my twin so don't worry about it. I'll talk to you guys later" She called out once she was set down onto the bike. Lifting her leg over May adjusted herself and handed Kitten the spare helmet and proceeded to waist no time revving up as she glanced behind her for traffic before speeding out of there and out of sight…It left the three boys dumb founded

"That was her twin?" Cye asked in amazement as he looked at Kento. The largest of the three grunted and shut the door behind them once they had retreated back into the house "Ya. She's a major ice bitch though. I never would have thought that Kit was her twin." Ryo gave a nod of his head as he mentally compared the two of them…Kitten was the shorter of the two by a good 3 inches. May definitely had a much different style of clothes. Which meant a possible drastic difference in likes and dislikes between the girls. "Where do they come from again?" Cye asked, breaking Ryo out of his thoughts "Kitten told me their from America. Their parents travel a lot, something about them being contractors or something. She wasn't really clear on it. I forgot she mentioned that she had a twin and they live, for the most part, by themselves in an apartment downtown" Kento paused for a moment at the kitchen sink while doing his nightly chores. "Downtown? You mean down there?" he asked before turning on the water while he began to rinse what dishes were in the sink to set them in the dish washer… Cye turned his head to look at the black haired boy who was in the process of straightening the living room, well as much as you could call Ryo's attempt straightening seeing as he simply tossed the pillows where he thought they belong and anything on the floor on top of the coffee table where, nine times out of ten, it was never to be seen again "You aren't serious are you Ryo? That's a bad neighborhood down there. It's where all the creeps live." He said in an almost hushed whisper.

A snort sounded from Kento when he stood up to grab another dish to slip into the dishwasher. "Then its definitely where May belongs." Cye glared at the bigger male before throwing one of the dirty shirts he had been placing in the wash machine at him only to have it chucked right back at his face. Ryo watched the two for a moment before he ran his fingers through his hair "Ya. But she said it didn't bother her and no one's given them trouble yet. Come on guys its getting late." With that the three finished their chores before bidding one another good night before slipping into their respective rooms for some well earned rest…White Blaze on the other hand was still sitting near the front door as a soft growl coming from his chest. Something wasn't sitting right with the giant cat and with all the wisdom that shown behind those chocolate eye's he simply couldn't place it

* * *

Eye's glowed red for a moment before calming to that cold gray. So soon there was a glitch in his plan. And despite how minor it was he knew even the smallest thing could ruin his chances. No he wouldn't risk it. Yet at the same time he would wait. Things must go smoothly and that applied to all things. He would leave the issue for now; though keep a close eye on it. If it progressed any further he would take the necessary steps. In front of him stood four others, their forms indistinguishable though the black fog that seemed to fill the area. A grin slowly spread over the creatures face exposing the rather startling white fang like teeth. No he would take his time for now. Staying calm would be the proper way to handle things. Everything to its place and in its place at the proper time. Those cold eyes turned to lay over each of the four figures for a moment before a hand rose and with a flick of his wrist they were gone. Swallowed by the black fog. "Sooooon...sooo soooon" came the hissed whisper before he as well was blotted from sight by the evil fog. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

--Diarum Black-- A brand of clove cigarettes…a type the authoress smokes as well

Five pages seems to be the max so far in chapter length…man. I don't know how the others do this…Anyways I'm only aware of two other's who have read the story so far and only one has been kind enough to leave me a review --I LOVE YOU KORI-- You should read her stuff..Pretty good. User name is Kori123. She's got two really good FMA fics up at the moment…ones finished and the others still in work but its definitely a good read. So I'm already in preparation at the moment for the next anime con I'm going to and that's in January. Nani? Ya…I suck at making clothes so I got someone else who's doin' it for me but I'm gonna rock tit's at Ohayocon. Plus I'm gonna meat one of the engrish, yes I said engrish and not English, voice actors from one of my ultimate fave animes. Son Goku off of Saiyuki. A good watcher. Anyways I'm gonna stop rambling. Please if you do end up reading this leave me some reviews. No flames please…Happy authors pump out more chapters…and faster too. Also I'm open to plot ideas or ideas in general. Sad really…already on chapter two and I'm floundering. Oi vey.


	4. Black Dress

Chapter Three

Black Dress

Hyatt

"Curses! I hate you! I'LL KILL YOU YET!!"

May raised her head from her desk in the living room. Tilting her head she leaned back to glance down the hall to see her sister stomping down it in a huff. Cocking an eye brow when she moved into the kitchen, May got to her feet and followed only to find her sister grabbing the largest and sharpest knife in the house before gripping it tightly. May's eye's widened as she suddenly tackled her sister

"No! It's considered murder?!" She yelled out wrestling the knife from her siblings grip having a pretty good idea what was going on. Kitten glared at her sister as she kept her grip on the knife

"No its not. It's called justice. I hate it and it's gonna die. "She growled fighting back against May. Finally the larger sibling was able to pull the knife from her hand and grabbed Kitten by the shoulder. Hefting her up, she tossed the knife in the kitchen sink

"March"

Glowering, Kitten followed her sister's orders as she marched down to her room. Entering it she sat down on her bed after pushing some of the books and papers away from her. May looked at what had been the cause of her twin's sudden insanity. Grabbing it off of the bed and snapping the book shut she held it in front of her sister

"Why were you going to stab the very costly, very expensive history book?" she asked in a flat tone as she raised an eyebrow. Kitten's glare only seemed to get worse

"Because I hate it." May sighed as she tossed the book to her sister "No. We love the book. We want to make love to the book. And even if you don't at least fake the orgasm 'cuz it'll make the book feel better." And with that May turned away and slipped out of the room.

Kitten grinned the second that her sibling had exited the room, May's own face showing a hint of a grin. Though the situation was odd at best it doesn't have to make sense because of the simple fact that the girls understood each other. It had been a tension snap really. Kitten overwhelmed with all the homework she had been assigned to catch up with the others in the school knew her sister was just as frustrated. It had simply been a little ploy to let loose stress. Odd, but it was a rather effective move. A few more hours went by before Kitten sighed and shut her book. Finally finished with the history she hopped off her bed and bounded out to the living room only to find her sister having a cigarette break as her head was bobbing. She knew instantly what was going on. She could see the program running on the computer, one of which allowed May to break down songs to certain beats and layers. Her fingers tapping against the desk top.

The music almost could be heard from the head phones covering her ears. With her foot tapping as well Kitten was able to sneak up upon her sister to peak over her shoulder to watch. Indeed she was doing just what she had thought. In front of her was a turn table along with a few other things Kitten never paid attention to. From time to time May would slide this knob down and turn that one over there, continuing to fiddle with the controls till she seemed to enjoy what she heard. Kitten finally got bored with it all as she tapped her sister on the shoulder. May raised her head and simply looked at her before slipping off the head phones

"What?" Slowly a grin was spreading over Kitten's lips and that gleam shinned in her eye.

"No."

"But I finished my history... and I didn't stab the book"

"I said No"

"But"

"No"

"...I..."

"N-O" May gave into better knowledge as she looked at her sister only to find that bottom lip was stuck out and trembling and those eyes, dear lord, those horrible huge wet looking eyes watching her.

"GAHH! Fine get your friggen shoes." She grumbled before turning back to her computer to shut everything down. Kitten squealed in joy as she tackled her sister from behind and showered her ear and neck with kisses before running off to her bedroom to change and grab a quick change of clothes. Little did May know, Kitten had a devious plan in the works. But she soon started to suspect when she heard the giggle echoing from the room

"Dear god, what have I gotten myself into?" She groaned as she proceeded to allow her head to drop heavily against the desk counter.

* * *

It was loud and it was crowded today at the mall. Our local hero's were gathered in the food court seated around one of the many tables there. Ryo and Rowen were proceeding to kick a hacky sack back and forth while Kento was stuffing his mouth with some food he had ordered at one of the spots. Sage had given up on guessing what he was eating while Cye sipped on a pop he had gotten.

"Why are we here again?" Sage asked as he was able to tear his eye's away from Kento's sickening eating habits to look towards Ryo.

"Because we were asked to." The pyromaniac grinned broadly but Sage wasn't paying attention as a frown formed on the blonds face when he noticed a group of middle school girls giggling and looking away from him when he turned his head in their direction.

"Have I not stated before I hate coming to the mall?" Smirking Rowen responded in soft and sultry voice. "Ya, but we can always say that you and I got hooked up and then all those giggling airheads will leave you alone."

A snort sounded from behind the group as heads turned to see Kitten standing there with her hand over her mouth. Instantly Sage's cheeks blushed heavily as he coughed trying to regain his composure.

"Oh dear… I didn't realize that your friends swung that way Ryo" She said softly before the others noticed someone behind her, a particular purple haired somebody. Hazel eyes narrowed over the boy's before she looked to Kitten

"I'm going home. You can walk" She stated plainly before turning around.

"Noooooo!!!" Kitten squealed grabbing her sister by the arm and with her back to the boys they never saw that god awful look, you know the one. The pouting lip, those large watery eyes, ya that the look I'm talking about. May groaned loudly in order to show her displeasure but she didn't make any further moves as Kitten gave her sister a kiss to the cheek

"Hey. Who's twig over there?" She asked curiously pointing at Rowen who was holding the sack on the inside of his foot while balancing on one foot.

"Eh?" Eyes rose when he heard his voice being mentioned and those eyes's landed upon the two females. One of which he recognized from the other day.

"The names Rowen, nice to meet you. And it's a pleasure to see you again May." A grunt from the girl was the only thing the greeting received. Kento's eye's narrowed angrily for a moment before he stuffed another mound of food into his mouth. Ryo blinked for a moment before he decided to say something

"May right? My names Ryo, that there is Cye, Kento you already know, Sage, and Rowen already introduced himself." Ryo wasn't even special enough to get a grunt of recognition. Kitten just waved her hand

"Don't mind her. She's anti-social." This part of the sentence done in a mock whisper "So who's up for checking out the cool stuff in Spencer's?" She asked. Kento gazed at her confusedly for a moment before Cye spoke up, voicing what most of the boys were thinking.

"What's a Spencer's?" Kitten gasped as May simply stared at the others before she voiced her own question.

"I take it there's no Hot Topics around here either then?"

The boys shook their head and Kitten looked like she was about to cry. Rowen laughed after a moment before he kicked the hacky up into the air and caught it. Shoving it into his pockets he grabbed his thin jacket sitting on the chair behind Cye.

"Come one. You guys probably haven't been out to see the town yet. May and Kit, you guys ride with Cye and Ryo while the rest of us follow"

And that was the start of a rather interesting day. After all of them had driven down town and found reasonable parking spots, the proceeded to walk within the crowd. Ducking in to stores from time to time when something caught their fancy and each person had their own stores. Ryo simply had to mess around with the new soccer balls that the sports store had just gotten in stock. Rowen insisted that they go into his favorite electronics store while Sage had wanted to browse the new selections at the corner book store. Kento needed to see if his game store had a particular game that he had been looking for as Cye mentioned that he wanted to duck into the pet shop to look at the fish. It's the shop that Kitten had wanted to go into that we find them.

"So how does it look?" she asked as she stepped out of the dressing room wearing a pair of tight low riding caprices that had pockets covering every where on the legs and a mid-drift exposing baby blue long sleeved shirt that May glared at. The outfit in general sent some of the more modest of the male group to blue.

"Did you find that in the kids section?" Kitten looked hurt. Well would have if it weren't for that sparkle in her eye's and the twitch by the corner of her mouth.

"Go take it off." Kitten placed her fists against her hips

"I like them and I'm gonna get them"

"No your not. Your gonna place that crap back where you found it and your gonna get something that fits you."

"Why can't I have it?" The boys were starting to become a little uncomfortable with the sibling fight but decided to watch anyways

"Because one step in those pants and the ass is gonna rip and that shirt shows everything!!"

Kitten chuckled for a moment

"I won't buy them, but you have to try on something that I pick out for you." May's fingers were tugging on her hair before she relented

"Fine, fine. Just get that stuff off and get some real clothes on." Kitten giggled as she darted back into the dressing room as Ryo leaned over to whisper to Cye "You think they do this all the time? Argue I mean?" The youngest of the males simply shrugged his shoulders. He was used to things such as this. His childhood consisted of him growing up with and older sister and his mother. Granted he had never known twins before but the actions between the two seemed so natural that it was obvious that they did this mock fighting quite often.

* * *

She was going to kill her. "Come on May I wanna see how you look" The girls' cheeks flushed a bright red as she looked down at the outfit.

"NO. I'm not coming out I look stupid. I'm not doing this"

"You promised May Robertson now you better get out here." Kitten stood out side of the dressing room with her hands on her hips while the guys simply stood near by curious as to just what had gotten the buffer of the two twins so riled up that she wouldn't vacate the cubical. Suddenly a perfect idea hit Kitten as she leaned over and whispered something to Kento. An evil grin spread over his face as he gave a nod of his head. Large arms crossed in front of his chest before he spoke

"Probably best that she doesn't come out anyways. I wouldn't want to loose my lunch."

Rowen instantly picked up on the scheme that Kitten had planning while Cye merely gasped and stared at Kento in disbelief

"Now come on man. I'm sure she looks kind of pretty. Granted Kitten doesn't have much to work on with that hair and all but I'm sure that her effort will pay off at least in some form" Kitten had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing as she watched Ryo join Cye who had turned his now smoldering glare at the skinny youth. May had enough. Clearly hearing the words through the flimsy door she ripped it open and charged out "I'll show you something to loose your lunch over you monkey!" Her eye's glowing with anger and her face set rigidly. But it was lost on the others. Even Kitten. There stood May in a simple black dress that came down to her ankles. The neckline wide so it fell over her shoulders, the sleeves draping in a style most saw in pictures of maidens of the dark ages. But it wasn't just that, it was the way the dress hugged a figure that no one other than her sister realized she had

Breasts rose and fell with the angered breathing that she was taking as the dress clung to her sides which dipped in slightly only to hug her hips and ass before falling in graceful, elegant folds around her long slender legs. The left shown by the slit that raised up to mid thigh. "One more word out of either of your mouths and I'll promptly beat both of you" she snarled raising a hand to angrily swipe the hair from her eyes. It was only then that she noticed their reaction before she turned to her sibling. "I hate you." And with that she turned and flounced back into the dressing room though quietly she could hear from one of the guys "Nice ass"

"GRAHHH!!" and the door slammed behind her. Thankfully though no one had noticed the slight blush that had risen upon her neck and cheeks when she had seen someone's eye's entranced upon her more than the others.

* * *

It ended with Kitten buying a light pink blouse and May buying something of which she refused to tell the prying Kento what it was while her sibling giggled in the background. It was well past into the evening when we can finally find out little group in a both with in the best Chinese food restaurant in the city, as per to the boys opinion. It wasn't till May and Kitten were finishing off the last of their meals did they find out just why the guys held the place in such high esteem.

"Ma!" Kento cried out as a dumpily older woman made her appearance to dish out the desert. The boys got to their feet and proceeded to give the lady hugs. She defiantly was Kento's mother, one could tell just by looking at their eyes. Her hair was pulled into a tight French braid and was laced with graying strands. She happily returned the love she was given but when she was finished she suddenly turned to cuff the much taller Kento over his ear while offering a scolding in Chinese. It had sent poor Kitten into a choked laughter seeing as she had been sipping on her pop at the time, though the fit caused her to set down the offending drink while May gently patted her back.

"Who are these little ladies?" the older woman finally asked when Kittens coughing had caught her attention. Kitten's coughs had turned into broken giggles as the burliest boy went to explain.

"Sorry about that. Ma, this is Kitten and May Robertson. They're new students at the school so we decided to show them around the town. Guys, this is my mother. But everyone call's her Mom." Mrs. Faun gave a large mother smile to the two girls.

"Sisters, hmm? Let me guess. May you're the oldest right?" A faint hint of a smile could be seen upon May's lips as she nodded and answered.

"Though its only by a few minutes." Mrs. Faun's eye's shinned for a moment "I should of guessed you were Twins? Why that's just wonderful. Your mother and father must be proud of you two; though I'm sure I wouldn't be able to handle two of my Kento."

The guys snickered as Kento rolled his eye's "Come on Ma, be nice they're my guests." The woman laughed before she pushed a few strands of hair from her round face.

"Alright alright, I'll be going now. But remember Kento, you need to raise your grades if you want me to sign that form got it?" Kento grumbled but nodded his head before his mother disappeared through the facility so as to continue her work.

After much more merry making, thanks to Rowen and Kittens spontaneous conversations, they finally managed to leave and head back to the now closed mall so May could pick up her bike.

"Hey Ken. What was your Mom talking about when she said something about your grades and a form?" Kitten asked as she slid on a thick leather jacket that she used to keep the wind from biting at her when she rode the bike while May sat on the Yamaha quietly. Her older sibling had packed everything they had bought that day in the side compartments and was waiting for Kitten to get on so they could go home.

Kento raised his head when he heard his name mentioned "Hmm. Oh that? The class year is going to take a trip out to Hawaii and we needed our parents to sign forms and well my grades have been falling behind in history and math and Ma wont let me go if I don't raise them." The slender female's eye's opened wide.

"Hawaii?! Are you serious? And we can go to May. We are in the same year after all." May simply leaned against the spokes of the bike her helmet under her arm as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "We don't have the money Kitten and you know it we can't" Kitten frowned before she sighed but when she noticed Sage's slight side ways glance she frowned "Well its not like we haven't been there before" She said stiffly for a moment before she got on the bike behind her twin who was slipping the helmet over her head and started up the bike as she waited for Kitten to do the same.

A smile graced her lips as she looked at the five guys standing around the two cars "Thanks a lot guys for taking us out today. I really do appreciate it a lot. We'll see you in school alright? Bye" And with a slight twist of her hand May caused the bike to roar as the back tire squealed and let loose a small cloud of smoke before the two darted off. The guys hearing Kittens laughter as she held tightly to her sister.

Kento grinned for a moment as he leaned against the hood of Ryo's car "You know they really aren't that bad when you get to know them." Ryo smirked as he nudged his roommate in the ribs "Get in the car. We'll see you guys later alright?" Cye, Rowen and Sage nodded. After they all got in their respective cars and drove off, Kento and Ryo towards their house and the other three heading towards Rowen's. They dropped him off and bid their goodnights and the promise to pick him up in the morning for school

Cye was sitting quietly in the care with Sage as the blond drove. Having agreed to spend the night seeing as they were doing a cram study for one of the class's they shared Cye found his mind wandering for a moment before he grinned. "It really was a nice day wasn't it? We don't get to enjoy those to much after all that's gone on ya know? Its different for us and I think it always will be. But for once, I wasn't looking at shadows or peering over my shoulder when we were out with the girls. It was actually relaxing in a way. Don't you agree?" Sage said nothing. But then again he never said a lot. Most thought it simply was because he was stuck up. But Sage took a caution to his words only saying something he meaned, which meant that he thought about it carefully. But even for that he didn't find any words he really felt were necessary but Cye did notice the slight grin on the blond face...

* * *

May yawned loudly as she shut the door to her bedroom and looked down at the bag in her hand. Why had she gotten this? She knew she would never wear it. Maybe it was because of the way _HE_ had looked at her while she wore it. A smirk rested over her features as she took the black dress from the bag and grabbed a hanger. Once hung up properly she placed it in her closet against the far wall hidden by her other clothes before she moved over to her bed and crawled under the thick and fluffy comforter. Her head resting against her pillow as she pulled a battered looking teddy bear close to her chest and wrapped her arms around it as she fell asleep with her mind on those eye's that had gleamed at her and the smile that had warmed her cold heart for that instant, a smile upon her own lips.


End file.
